The Games He Plays
by hath57
Summary: One-shot. Post Season 5 AU. When Dean and Castiel are locked in a containment cell by the newly returned Gabriel, how will they gain Gabriel's favour and get out? Gabriel's wishes are soon expressed, ones that are surprisingly easy for them... Please R R!


**Hope you enjoy this! Please R and R!**

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Dean shouted out of the window crevices as the man who locked them in the cell wandered away from them, chuckling. "That bastard." Dean said angrily, turning back to Castiel. "Gabriel comes back from the dead and the next day he's already back to being the Trickster?"

"Calm down, Dean." Castiel said soothingly.

"I don't understand what he gets out of this. What could we do in here? Start a wrestling tournament?"

"I don't know, but we should conserve our resources. We have one bottle of water…" Castiel pulled it out from pocket. When Dean raised an eyebrow, Castiel coughed awkwardly. "I was saving it for you." Dean blushed slightly at that.

"Burger." Dean took it out of his pocket. "Chips." The same. "A chocolate bar." The items were splayed over a small table. "I can't believe Gabriel bound your wings aswell." Dean murmured angrily. "You really are now just a baby in a Trench Coat."

"I'll probably have my powers back when Gabriel releases us. When he releases us. If he releases us."

"Thanks for that, mate." Dean said sarcastically, lying down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Trying to get some sleep. You may be an angel Cas, but humans need a certain amount of sleep every day."

"It's highly illogical for someone to rest their senses." Castiel murmured, straightening his trench coat as he looked around, peering at the wall.

"Yeah, okay." Dean rolled his eyes, before sighing and closing them, shifting until he got into a comfortable position.

"I'll wait until you wake up." Castiel said sadly, allowing Dean to drift off. When Dean was so far into it he was snoring, Castiel took that as his cue. Slowly, carefully as to not wake Dean up, he tried the thing he had wanted to do so long ago. He placed a gentle kiss onto Dean's forehead, before moving away and (for a change) smiling.

**-SPN-**

When Dean woke up, Castiel was pacing uncontrollably around the room, hand massaging his own forehead.

"Cas?" Dean asked, slowly sitting up, moaning at the slight light coming in from the window. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking of a way to get out." Castiel murmured, before slamming himself against the wall and touching parts of it.

"You do know he took all of our weapons and stuff, right Cas?"

"I do." Castiel confirmed, before banging the wall.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Looking for weak spots. Everything has one."

"Unless it was made by an angel turned trickster, just sit down, Cas." Castiel stared at Dean for a second, before complying. "Thanks, Cas." Dean smiled appreciatively. "How long was I out for?"

"About four hours, which isn't enough sleep for humans. You can always go back to…" Castiel began.

"No, I'll stay awake. Besides, if I don't you'll be tearing up the place or being bored shitless." Dean laughed.

"Thank you." Castiel said, before ruffling his own hair.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Castiel replied.

"Have you still got any of your angel mojo or anything? Because I really need to see Gabe now."

"I haven't… But you could always pray to him."

"You're kidding."

"It's worth a try." Castiel shrugged.

"I…" Dean began, before sighing and putting his hands in a prayer position, standing up. "Oh, mighty… Gabusness, I request for your presence at the cell doth locked us into. Please come at once. Like, now."

"Hello." Gabriel smiled from outside the door. "I made a friend." Gabriel moved to the side, to show Balthazar, smiling.

"Balthazaar?" Castiel asked, moving to the window.

"Hello Cassy." Baltazaar smiled.

"Can I just ask, wierdos," Dean asked, "What do you actually want?"

"I will release you," Gabriel smiled, "When you discover your feelings for eachother."

"Our _what_?" Dean shrieked.

"Feelings mate. F-E-E-L-I-N-G-S." Balthazaar rolled his eyes. "Honestly, is it that hard?"

"What do you mean by 'feelings'?" Castiel asked.

"Oh come on, it's obvious." Balthazaar exclaimed. "You're constantly eye-fucking eachother, you always stick together, you're constantly becoming greater friends when Sam is left rolling in the dirt, and to top that all off, last night Castiel kissed you while you were asleep!"

"What?" Dean asked, turning to Castiel.

"It was just on the forehead." Castiel blushed.

"We have the footage. That is going on YouTube or an equivalent." Gabriel smirked.

"You actually did that?" Dean asked, ignoring Gabriel.

"I-I-I… Yes." Castiel admitted.

"Shall we leave you two for some time alone?" Balthazaar asked, before promptly vanishing along with Gabriel.

But Dean didn't care.

"You really… really did that?"

"Yes." Castiel said, firmer now.

"Why?" Dean asked, hopeful.

"Because… because I have had feelings for you for a while now." Castiel admitted shyly.

"So have I." Dean whispered hoarsely, smiling.

"Really?" Castiel asked.

"Yes. Really." Dean said, and Castiel smiled widely.

"I... Don't understand. Why?"

"Because you're my angel." Dean smiled, and with that, he brought a hand to cup Castiel's cheek, smiling when the angel leaned into the touch, before Dean gently brought his lips to Castiel's. They stayed like that for a while, moving their lips together in small movements, before they began attacking eachother's tongues for dominance.

When both of them were lying on the floor, naked, sweating and covered in juices, Gabriel smiled, and unlocked the door.

"I have some sentiment." Gabriel murmured, before walking away.


End file.
